


Never Have I Ever

by Vonniexxx



Series: Never Have I Ever [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), jon snow/robb stark - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, M/M, Pain, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon as far as he knew he liked girls... Or does he? He starts to question himself when he notices Robb's growth from teenage years to a young male. He thinks his secret glances go unnoticed by his brother, but as quite as kept as Jon is something's might be noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy way more to come-please comment. Comments help me out so much.

It was night time and Robb and Jon were up having a late night brawl in the stables. The two always managing to stay competitive.

 

"Admit it Jon I beat you fair and square-you lost." Robb teased

"Never-I let you win because your mother looked as if she'd gut me if I didn't." Jon said laughing. Robbs grew when Jon disarmed him.

"See I've won Robb, you can't beat me-" Jon was caught off when Robb jumped him the two rolling around in the hay laughing themselves silly. Robb rolled on top of Jon and pinned his wrist above his head.

"Now who's won snow?"

"Cheat" Jon said making Robb's dazzling smile grow and something about that smile and Robb being on top of him made him swallow hard. He bit his lip.

"Come on Jon admit it and we can go to bed."

"Feeling sleepy high born?"

"Shut up." Robb was always like this. It could be due to the fact that being taught and raised to be the next warden of the north made him express control in his daily life. Especially when it came to Jon.

"Get off!"

"Beg"

"Hell no, I'm not one of your fawning maidens or whores."

"Don't you wanna please the future warden of the north."

"Fuck you Stark! Long live Ned Stark!" Jon manage to free his hands until Robb grabbed a handful of his black curls. He winced at the grip. The door to the stable opened but Robb kept his eyes on Jon who moaned when Robb gripped his hair tighter.

"Feeling turned on Snow?" He said smirking which made Jon blush. He bucked his hips which might've been a mistake. He bit his lip drawing blood trying to suppress a moan. Which shocked even him. He felt his groin starting to firm on and that's when he found the will to push Robb off. He didn't want him to notice a growing bulge.

Robb chuckled and stood up. He grabbed Jon's wrist and pulled him close to him.

"This isn't over Snow." He whispered. Jon rolled his eyes and the two fled to their bed chambers.

 

 

When Jon was inside his chamber he fell on his bed letting his back release the tension. He thought back to how it felt having Robb on top of him, pinning him down... wrist tight and hand gripping his hair. He took in a deep breath. His hands slid down his body and he slid his hand in his pants. He closed his eyes at the pleasure licking his lips. He stroked himself breath getting heavier as he imagined it was Robb's hand and he was already coming close to his release. Sweat on his brows and he came spurting in his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispered

_I've always liked girls... right? It's unnatural to be attracted to men-especially... Robb likes men and women, women more but he still does. Maybe I do too?_

He wiped his hands and washed them and his body. He dressed for bed and laid down closing his eyes letting the darkness of sleep inhabit him.

#########################################################################################################################################

Something lightly ran down Jon's nose. He wiggle his nose and head to free whatever caused this. Then it happened again and he felt warm breath by his ears running down his neck.

"Wake up Snow... I'll be besting you yet." Robb whispered

"Shut up Stark. Go bother someone else." Jon mumbled trying to stay asleep.

"You know you want to-or would you rather I best you in another way?" Jon opened his eyes turning his head to Robb eyes wide. "That woke you up nicely, wonder why?"

Jon sat up.

"Your a nuisance."

Robb laughed.

"Come on breakfast first then a friendly match."

"You'll lose this time Stark."

 

Jon's cock stirred remembering how Robb's breath felt on his neck. He looked down at his member betraying him already. "Not again..." He said voice soft but irritated. Jon sat at a table different from Robb because he couldn't stand how Lady Catelyn grimed him. She's hated him since the beginning of his life and always made it very known. The fact that she rather have Theon Greyjoy-who has no once of Stark in him at the table instead of him was enough to keep Jon away.

She smiled when Robb came threw the doors but when he only greeted her and his father walking to Jon made her feel ill.

"What are you doing over hear Stark?" Jon said trying to avoid Catelyn's eyes. Robb's smile made him shutter slightly.

"Were going on a hunt today with father. Your invited to come Snow or are you afraid I'll kill something you never could?" Jon chuckled

"Your funny, I'll go and show you who's better. " Robb made a face at Jon as he stared in his eyes. Jon couldn't read the expression.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Robb leaned forward on the table.

"Last night... Did you? Was I-nothing never mind Snow, eat gain some strength you'll need it." Robb walked away and sat with his family. Jon drank his water swallowing hard wondering _had Robb noticed? Did he notice the way I looked at him? How I responded... Or did he some how did he hear me when I touched myself with thoughts of him last night?_

Jon felt uncertain and so many questions swam in his head. Could Robb possibly had noticed?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Denial

When Jon came out to the court yard they were mounting the horses. Jon saw Robb with a smile on his face as he talked to their father. Robb met Jon's eyes. Jon didn't want to make himself look suspicious so he walked over to Robb and Ned.

"Ready for the hunt Jon?"

"Of course father, but I'm afraid your spoiled first born might want me to hold back so he looks good-again." Ned laughed

"Hold back again? We'll see about that won't we Jon." Robb showed his dazzling smile and Jon had to control himself from wanting to kiss him.

 "Alright you two save it for the hunt." Ned said getting on his horse. Robb walked by Jon looking like he held a secret.

"Besides, both me and you know your the one holding back Jon." Robb walked away and got on his horse, but it left Jon with even more questions.

 

_What the hell did he mean by that? Me? Holding back? Does he want... me_

 

Jon mounted his hose and followed their father. Jon rode catching up to Robb. They were silent and all that could be heard were the sound of the galloping horses and the barking hounds who ran at their feet. Jon could see Robb from his peripherals. Robb was looking at him watching his face.

"Why are you staring at me Stark?"

"Trying to read your face, what the hell are you thinking about so hard Snow?" The two boys had token a differed path from the others.

"Why do you care Stark?" And without warning something struck Jon from his horse. He was thrown to the grown. Jon felt pain strike him hard and he was couching hard. Robb got of his horse and ran to Jon's side.

"No, no Jon are you alright. Come on Snow say something..."

"B-behind you-he's behind you." He said trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. Robb turned around quick already pulling out his sword. He managed to block the attack from the man thanks to Jon.

"Who are you?"

"Give me your money high born brat!"

Jon wrapped his arms around Robbs waist pulling him back and an arrow missed Robbs head just in time. They rolled down a semi steep hill. Jon was on top of Robb. Hair flayed about on robs chest. He breathed heavy.

"Are you alright Jon?"

"I've saved you twice Robb make it fucking count." Jon said winded.

"I will baby." Robb rolled Jon on his stomach and he was on top of him now aiming his bow and arrow at the first man. He kept both eyes opened but focused them. He shot and killed the first man and now the second one he aimed again and shot straight in his heart.

"Hope I made it count baby."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Jon smiled. They manage to get from the hill side. Jon was able to walk. They caught up with their father and told him what happened. They went back to the castle.  Jon was laying down in his bed chamber. His door opened and Robb came in. He got in bed with Jon.

"This reminds me of when we were younger, when you'd crawl in my bed." Jon said low.

"Yes I remember Snow." Robb played in Jon's black long curls. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'll be alright. Then shall I call us even for an evening?"

Robb smiled

"I suppose for now yes."

Jon could stay like this forever.

 

"Robb?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean early when you said I was the on holding back?"

"Has that been bothering you the whole time? That's what you were thinking about so hard?" Robb laughed. Jon sat up feeling his cheeks turn red even in the darkness.

Robb sat up

"You must really have something to hide then."

"No, besides that's not what I was thinking about."

"Your such a liar, your in denial."

"I am not."

"Stop being so sensitive."

"shut up!"

"Lower your tone."

"Make me!" Robb and Jon started wrestling around and they laughed.

"Your very childish Snow."

"And what do you think that makes you." Jon was sitting on Robb's lap in the bed. Robb sat up running his fingers in Jon's hair. Robb pulled Jon's face to his and Jon swallowed hard.

_Is he?... About to kiss me?"_

 

"Jon..." He whispered lips and breath on jon's ears.

"Hm?"

"Feeling a bit stiff for me now." He teased and Jon pushed him away.

"Your disgusting."

"Really me? I thought you'd like it." He chuckled. Jon rolled his eyes.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, just admit it at least to me don't lie."

"Admit what?"

"That you want me." Robb never had a problem with being forward he said what was on his mind. Which made Jon pull up his defense. Because he knew Robb was right. He did want him-bad!

 

"Fuck you-" Robb cut him off by connecting their lips. Jon put his hand on Robb's chest trying to push away but Robb pressed on. He pushed Jon on his back on the bed. He was in between his legs and he slid his tongue in Jon's mouth.

"Mmm" a light moan escaped Jon's lips when he felt Robb's warm tongue against his own.

"I knew you did." Robb said against his lips. Jon pushed him away. Lips slightly swollen and pink.

"Stop-get out." Jon said stern. Denying his own pleasure.

"Why are you in denial-is it shame?"

"Do you hear yourself-were brothers."

"I would never tell a soul, but you are mines Jon and no one else's." Jon hearing this made him feel all kinds of things. Happiness, joy, desire but most of all _fear_ _._ Jon was a bastard and he felt that if anyone knew especially Catelyn it wouldn't go over so well, he also wanted to protect Robb from the dangers of others knowing. So he did what he did best.  _The denial game_

"I'm no one's and you should leave Robb." Robb's face showed anger. He was not satisfied with Jon's answer, but never the less he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad your enjoying please please please leave comments like I always say they hella help me out.


	3. Brain

_Why did I say no, why did I deny myself happiness when I so rarely have it. I want him and he wants me... How long has he wanted me? I know he must hate me now. I jate me, but it was the best decision for the both of us. Especially Robb._

Jon thought why he was making a sword for the commander of the army of Winterfell. It needed to be done by nightfall. The sword was thick steel cut stunningly. Jon's specialty was making swords. He made sure they cut like butter.

"Jon" Someone called. He turned around to see Theon.

"Your the last person I want to see."

"Or maybe the first, so what did you say to piss Robb off Halfling?"

Jon kept working, it was none of Theon's business.

"I told him not to waist his time with you."

"Can't you piss off"

"Moody Snow, are you bleeding?" He laughed Jon turned around holding out the hot sword.

"Okay okay I'll piss off, psycho." Greyjoy left.

 

_So he is mad at me..._

 

##########################################################################################################################################

Jon finished making the sword and gave it to the commander who was astound at the craftsmanship. Jon went back to the castle. He saw Robb's ring on the training grounds. He decided that giving Robb his ring would give him an excuse to see the level of how angry Robb was at him. Jon snuck back into the castle trying to keep light on his feet. Jon was on the part of the castle where Catelyn and Ned were. He slept in the far west wing of the castle.

He opened Robb's door and saw him with a girl. They kissed wildly and she moaned his name shamelessly. Jon swallowed hard feeling jealousy rise in himself. He closed the door and went to his room. He didn't make it to his room though. He needed a moment to collect himself.

_I'm a fool to think he would wait for me patiently, I did deny him. It hurts though_

Jon fettled with the ring and what felt like seconds in the moment turned into two hours. He decided to walk the castle at night thinking. He just wanted to be free of this affliction for Robb. he leaned over the balcony. Taking in a deep breath.

"Did I put on a good show?"

"Robb, sorry I didn't know you had company."

"I wanted you in my bed Jon, so I dealt with second best. I have fantasy about you almost every night. That you'd be the one to warm my bed." Robb bit his ear and Jon's eyes closed as his breath hitched. Robb's hands ran down the front of Jon's chest, stomach and then he palmed his length. Jon's mouth formed a perfect O.

"R-robb." He said breathless

"I just want to make you feel good."

"Why is everything a game with you Robb?"

"I'm not playing a game."

"Then what are you playing?"

"I have no angle or end result, all I know is your the one I want. Your mines."

"I...I-don't know about that Robb"

"Don't hurt  your brain thinking about it so hard."

"Someone will see us" Jon turned around facing Robb. Robb's lips connected with Jon's and Jon felt something he had never felt before. _"Heat... A hot spark. Want and desire."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember your comments make my world go round.


	4. I'm Gonna Visit the Sky Today

_Jon had never felt anything like what he was feeling as his lips were connected with Robbs. He wanted to give in but..._

Jon pulled away from the kiss feeling doubt creep inside his soul.

"Robb I can't... Please don't make me-" Robb turned Jon back around. He could feel Robb press himself against him more. Robb laced his hands with Jons and pinned his hands down. His lips were on Jon's ear.

"Make you what? Feel something you've wanted for so long. Make you feel hot and turned on? I want to Jon, and I have wanted too for a very, very long time." He whispered in his ear voice heavier. He bit Jon's ear and Jon felt it. That need growing in him. He was more turned on than he had felt before. Robb tightened his grip on Jon's hands.

"You want it just admit." Robb glanced up when he felt someone else's presence. it was his mother walking up the stairs. She paused when she saw Jon. She couldn't see Robb because he was hidden by Jon's casting shadow.

he kissed the back of Jon's neck, Jon bit his lower lip.

"Open your eyes Jon." He whispered, when he did he saw Catelyn starring at him. She was too far down the steps to see his face expression. She started walking up the stairs more.

"Robb move your mothers coming she'll see us."

"No I won't move until you admit it to me." His teeth gazed Jon's shoulder. Jon's lips parted and he couldn't risk Catelyn seeing them both, but robb was certsinly clever to put him in such a hard position.

"Robb she's-"

Robb chuckled

"Yes." Jon said defeated

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you Robb. I do I admit it." He tried to keep his voice without tension but he was very tense at the moment.

"Was that so hard to say love." Robb moved away from Jon and walked off. When he did Catelyn made it to the top of stairs she walked up to Jon with a confused and unhappy expression on her face.

 

"Jon what are you doing on this side of the castle at this time of night?"

"I um couldn't sleep so I was just walking around to clear my head. I'm sorry if I woke-"

She cut him off before he could finish "Go to your room. You might wake the children." She turned away from him and walked off. Jon sighed . under his breath he said "Bitch" Without remorse and walked to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The next morning Jon felt restless. He didn't go to sleep that night. His belly swam with anxiety. He sadly had to admit that Robbs attention on him made him melt. He wanted to resist but Robb didn't make it easy. He only made it harder. Jon had bathed that morning and when he was getting dressed he looked up when he heard his door open and close. he was shirtless and he looked up to see Robb licking his lips at the sight of Jon.

"I have to say I'm disappointed. Your nearly dressed, I'd pay anything to see you in less." Jon felt warmth hit his face. He put on his shirt and grabbed his vest putting it on.

"Don't you think you should stop your advances Stark." He said voice filled with irritation. Robb wore a smug look on his face. He walked over to Jon lifting his face up with his finger.

"You adore my attention Snow, plus last night you admitted you want me." Jon moved his hand away.

"We can't be together, what if someone-" Robb kissed Jon's lips pushing him against the wall. felt that same feeling from last night again. And just for a moment he allowed himself to enjoy it. He opened his mouth letting Robb explore him. A knock came to the door. Jon pushed Robb away. He opened the door to see Catelyn looking expectantly at him.

"Robb darling might I have a word with Jon."

"Of course mother." Robb left

 

Jon swallowed wondering what Catelyn could possibly want from him considering he did everything he could to avoid him.

"Jon we will be having Nobleman as our guest today and I would like for you to be away from the castle till nightfall." Jon felt such disdain. Catelyn could make him feel like that in a heartbeat.

"Sure Lady Catelyn, it'll be like I'm not even here."

"Good." She said with such hate in her voice. Jon felt completely fed up with her. Not being seen wouldn't be a problem today. It wasn't his fault he was born, if he could've never been born in this moment he would.

###########################################################################################################################################

The day was passing Jon made his way walking threw the forest. He was taking in the night air. A tear fell down his face when he thought about everything plaguing his thoughts. It was honestly too much to take in. He watched the river. In silence he watched...

############################################################################################################################################

Jon had met the guest of the night but he looked around for the one thing he needed to feel joy right now and he wasn't there. He went to Sansa.

"Where's Jon?"

Sansa shrugged then she glanced at there mother. "Ask mother." She said. She had already knew what her mother had asked of Jon. Anger filled Robbs heart. He walked over to his mother with a distasteful look.

"Where's Jon? What did you say to him when I left the room?"

"I simply told him that I thought it be better if he stayed busy tonight because of our guest."

"He's my brother, and you scorn him often because of your hate. Hate father, but don't blame Jon."

"Robb!" He walked away from her every foot step felt like fire. He went to the place he knew Jon ran to when he felt angry or unwanted.

 

He saw Jon sitting on the ground.

"Was my mother nice to you?"

"As always Stark." Jon said fully sarcastic.

"I'm glad she told you to be here." Jon looked confused

"I thought you wanted me?" His voice sorrowful

"I do, but now we can be alone now." Jon tried to hide the smile coming threw but he couldn't.

 

"There's no stopping you huh Robb?"

"By all the & Gods you are beautifully when you smile Jon."

"Now you really are trying to get on my good side."

"No just trying to get in your bed tonight." Jon's eyes widened at Robbs honesty. Robb leaned into him and kissed him. Jon felt apprehensive but then he thought about how much of his happiness Catelyn had stolen. Now he would steal hers. Her first born son wanted him. If she only knew she would feel ashamed of him. This pushed him to kissing Robb back. Giving him the courage to give into his temptation.

 

Robb unbuttoned Jon's vest then his shirt. he pushed them off tossing them on the ground. He pushed Jon to the ground and he laid between his legs kissing him. The kiss was more heated. Jon undressed Robbs fine black and gold cloth's made specially for the evening. Jon ran his hands down Robbs bare chest. Robb kissed and sucked his neck which would leave a mark. Jon could care less at the moment.

When Robb sucked his nipple he moaned softly.

Robb undid Jon's pants and grabbed his length. He stroke him and Jon had to do everything in his power to not go over the edge. Robb was driving him insane. Jon grabbed Robbs hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him back to his lips.

They fought for dominance but this was Robbs game and he took the kiss over. Their crotches robbed against each other and Jon moaned Robbs name which drove him mad.

"Robb!"

Their breathing was becoming uneven like their movements. They were now sloppier trying to get off. Jon gripped Robbs hair tight his face in the crook of Robbs neck. They orgasm at the same time holding onto each other for dear life. Robb collapsed on top of Jon. They kissed again and Jon couldn't believe how he felt.

"I've never felt like this with anyone." Robb said breathless looking into Jon's obsidian eyes.

"I'm glad." Jon said low.

 

 

They dressed and kissed one last time.

"This is only the begging Jon." Robb said with a smile

"I think you have a thing for danger."

"If that's you then I adore it. Lets live in the moment."

"Agreed."

"Oh and Jon"

"Hm?"

"Next time I want you all the way."

Jon turned red and Robb smiled at Jon's expression

 

They parted ways but now Jon felt a level of nerves at going all the way. He was after all a virgin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for even reading this far into the story what do you guys think? How do you feel about Jon's nerves? Let me know in the comments.


	5. Cliff's Edge

Jon was doing something he wish he didn't feel the need to do, and that was to avoid Robb. Robb wanted him _all the way_. Yet this frightened him because this would be his first. It would be with a man and not just any man, but Robb. Who he wanted disparately. When he thought about Robb he could feel heat coming full bloom on his cheeks. He swallowed hard when he thought about Robb and his last encounter.

_Don't run from him_

He thought

 

"Why are you thinking so hard, your not that well read you know." Robb shouted from his study as he looked down at Jon. Jon stuck up his middle finger. Robb laughed.

"Jon!" He shouted

Jon rolled his eyes

"Yes you bastard."

 

"I believe that's you"

"Very funny-what do you" He paused when he looked up and he didn't see Robb. Jon walked inside up the stairs to the study. Robb pulled him in taking his lips hungrily. Jon moaned breathlessly.

"The sounds you make will be the end of me love. Why are you avoiding me you look silly."

"Who say's I'm avoiding you."

"I do, don't do that when I want you so much."

Jon just fell silent knowing Robb was right. Jon kissed him. Tongues gliding against each other.

"I want you inside me Robb." Jon moaned into Robb's mouth.

 

"I'd take you right here if only I knew father wasn't coming back."

"Tonight then?"

Robb nodded "Yes, tonight."

 

 

 

 

Jon paced the halls like a man who'd committed a crime. He was anxious. "Fuck everything." He whispered.

"What's wrong boy?" Ned said with a smile.

"Oh father. Nothing I, I'm just"

"Pacing the halls with the look of sheer fear on your face."

Jon bit his lip

"Sorry father I'm just thinking too hard."

"Well calm down son." He patted the top of his shoulder.

"Father where's Robb?"

"He just left his study were done for tonight."

Jon tried to suppress his smile but failed "Okay he's just the idiotic need to talk to." Ned laughed as he watched him run off.

 

 

Jon opened his door seeing nothing but his fire place burn bright in a room of darkness.

"What took you love?" Robb stood up with a smirk on his face. Jon wrapped his arms around robs neck connecting their lips. Robb undid Jon's cloth's and casted them to the floor.

He pushed Jon back on the bed taking in Jon's naked figure. Robb removed his clothing. He got on top of Jon letting him feel the weight of someone on top. He attacked his neck leaving violet bruises. he grasped Jon's length and stroked him. Jon's breath hitched. "Your so beautiful like this." Robb whispered in Jon's ears.

"W-what do you m-mean?" His voice uneven from pleasure.

"Beautiful, fragile, venerable. Giving the first of yourself to me."

Jon was already flushed so blushing was unclear to see. Robb kissed down his chest. "Turn over" He said more stern. Jon did as told bracing himself. Robb could feel the tension in Jon's body.

"Relax love. I'm here." Jon took in a deep breath letting it out. His body released the tension. he could feel warm lips leaving a hot trail of kisses down his spine.

"Aahhh!" Jon moaned out loud when Robb's tongue caught him off guard as it assaulted his entrance. "Gods Robb, ughh that f-feels so ah"

Jon was a moaning and panting mess. Robb circled the area enjoying Jon's reaction. Robb made sure to even slip his tongue inside him and Jon was going over the edge.

"I-I'm gonna cum." Jon moaned one last time as he came seeing white spots. Jon's grip on the sheets relaxed.

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"I never thought that part of me could feel so..."

"Good."

"Yeah" Jon turned around as Robb kissed his lips. Robb moaned opening Jon's legs placing himself between them. He oiled his fingers and continued kissing Jon as he added a finger slowly. It was uncomfortable but nothing dire. He massaged Jon on the inside adding another finger. Jon groaned in slight pain. Robb began scissoring Jon as he looked for that spot and then "Fuck!" Jon moaned shamelessly

"Again, do it again Robb"  He begged.

Robb kept brushing against the spot and he could see Jon biting his lower lip pelvis rubbing against his own making him feel more and more hard and turned on.

"You drive me crazy Jon when you say my name."

Robb removed his fingers and slid his oils slickened hard length inside Jon who grabbed hi back scratching his skin. Robb had the harder job of trying to not thrust inside him. Jon felt so amazing hot and tight. he steadied himself letting Jon get comfortable with something inside him.

"Breathe love."

"Okay" Jon calmed himself. He grabbed Robbs ass pulling him inside him more. Robb moaned loudly "Jon!" Robb started to move slowly inside him. he stroked Jon's length giving him pleasure with the uncomfortable feeling. "Faster" Jon said breathless Robb moved faster and he searched for that spot that drove Jon insane. He hit it and Jon met his thrust with his hips pushing down against it.

"H-harder!"

Robb thrust with more force and the sounds that escaped Jon's mouth made him want to cum right there. Soon they were becoming uneven. Robb grabbed a handful of jon's black curls on his head pulling his hair and head back into the bed. "Ah Robb!"

Robb fucked him hard and Jon's eyes lulled in the back of his head as he came hard and trembling following Robb who's grip on Jon's hair was hard. Making his knuckles white. Robb collapsed attempting to connect their lips. They were completely spent and owed each other a deep kiss.

"Robb?...."

"Yeah baby?"

"That was amazing."

"Your like a drug Jon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Love is All in the Eyes

Jon and Robb laid asleep together. Jon on top of Robbs chest. Black curls splayed around like a dark halo. Robb woke up from hearing someone at the door. The door opened and it was Sansa. Her eyes widened when she saw the two. Robb wasn't bothered by her entrance.

"Closed the door Sansa." She closed the door.

Jon woke up when he heard Sansa's voice

"Sansa!"

"Calm down Jon, Robb's always spoke to me about his feelings for men, especially you. I just can't believe you two are actually together now." She smiled.

Jon was blushing

"Well you don't normally come to my room so what is it Sansa?"

"Well mother has requested for you to be ready for the ball that is happening in two nights from now. She would like to speak to you."

Robb sighed "Alright tell her to give me a moment."

"Of future Lord Stark"

Robb rolled his eyes.

 

"You could've told me Sansa knew."

"I honestly forgot love." Robb pushed Jon back down and got on top of him. He connected their lips and they kissed passionately. They moaned as they could feel themselves getting more turned on. Jon turned them over so he would be on top now.

"I have to go now Jon"

"Oh-is it Jon now and not love?" He teased.

"You know better then to say that."

"Know better? I'm not a servant or slave, your my slave."

"Oh am I Snow?"

"Snow? I thought I was love?"

 

Robb hadn't noticed Jon oiled up his hole and he slid on top of him Robb closed his eyes letting out a moan. Jon started to move on top of him. Robb grabbed his hips letting him take him to the edge.

"Love, I'm going to kill you!" He moaned

Jon let his head lulled back as the uncomfortable feeling left him and he only felt pleasure. Jon started to move faster. He pulled Robb to a sitting position. They looked into each others eyes.

"Love is in the eyes I here." Jon moaned in a light whisper, still keeping his eyes on Robb

"Yes, I believe their right-Gods Love ugh"

They were at a climax and they came looking eye to eye. They kissed as if it was their last time on earth.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Robb was now in one of the meeting room with his mother, father and Sansa.

"Robb, Sansa at the ball there will be various young or older men and women their who would be good suitors for each of you."

"No-I'm not getting married or engaged now. I won't be looking for anyone there." He said angered.

"Robb it isn't a choice." His mother said

"But he doesn't want to!" Sansa shouted "God mother, it'll just be me is that enough!"

"What is wrong with you two!" She said

They got up from the table angry.

 

When they left Catelyn noticed her husbands face

"What is it?"

"He's in love..."

"What Robb no. He just has always been set on marrying who he chooses you know that."

"Maybe but I think he has someone. He doesn't normally get that upset when we bring up marriage. I'm going to talk to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEE Leave COMMENTS and tell me what you think it's important and it helps a lot! ENJOY!


	7. One of Those Nights

Robb waited outside Jon's room patiently. When Jon finally opened the door he pushed Jon back inside and kissed him.

"Mm Robb I have to go." Jon protested.

"Alright, but I just wanted a bit of you before you left."

Jon smiled cheeks coloring with a dash of rose color. He left with now soothing thoughts of coming back to Robb in the night.

 

Robb left out of Jon's room. He snapped out of thought when he saw his father before him with an expectant look on his face.

"My son walk and talk with me."

"Of course father. What concerns you?"

"After yesterdays meeting I wanted to ask you an important question."

Robb tilted his head at his fathers sudden concern.

"Are you in love Robb?"

Robb kept his pace smooth as he did his face. He only simply chuckled at his fathers question. "No I'm not father, what brought this on?"

"Your reaction to the party and meeting female suitors for future marriage."

Robb shook his head keeping the façade flawless. "No father I was only upset because I felt as though you took away my option to choose who I'd love."

"Whenever we bring up possible marriages you never act this way is why this question has come up so suddenly."

 

In that very moment Robb realized how big he messed up last night.

"Well I'm sorry I put worry where it not be needed father, but I'm not in love."

"Alright my son, but remember one thing. We don't marry for love. We marry for politics, love falls later."

Nedd walked away and Robb sighed.

##########################################################################################################################################

 

Jon was welding swords in the mean time. The Smith came in and tapped Jon's shoulder.

"The Stark is here to see you."

"Alright."

When the Smith was gone. Jon smirked while still working.

"You can't get enough of me can you Stark?" He then stopped working when he didn't feel Robb's hands on him. When he turned around it was his father.

"Oh father, I'm sorry my words were too informal I thought you were Robb looking to pick a fight again. "

"Your alright Jon, I wanted to ask you something about your brother."

"Aye father?"

"Is he in love?"

Jon was taken back a bit. "No I can assure you."

"Well, if he was I would've been willing to meet her."

"Father you truly are a great man, but there is no one."

"Very well, continue your work."

"Aye"

#########################################################################################################################################

 

 Jon was back at the castle from his long day of work. He saw Robb and Sansa at the top of the stairs talking.

"Starks." Jon said approaching them at the top. Robb couldn't hide his joy from seeing Jon, Sana rolled her eyes.

"Look at you so joyous to see Snow"

Robb nudged her.

"I'm going to diner boys."

 

"So did father visit you young wolf?"

"He did love, he asked me if I'd been in love."

"He asked me if you were as well, I almost gave us away. I couldn't here the footsteps because I was working and the Smith told me a Stark was in to speak with me. Your the only Stark who comes so I said oh you can't get enough of me can you? I was very shocked to see Lord Stark."

"How the hell did you save us." Robb chuckled in shock at Jon's mistake.

"I told him I thought it was you coming to pick another fight. He believed me-probably because he knows his petty son."

"Oh petty really am I?" Robb said sarcastically.

"Yes very, very petty."

"Run."

Jon took off Robb chasing him.

 

 

"Will those boys give it a rest." Nedd said to his wife who didn't like Robb having fun around the bastard child.

"Nedd get Robb he needs to eat."

"Aye and Jon." He rose from the table headed up stairs to get them. Jon had ran into and extra guest room and Robb followed. They fell to the floor laughing.

 

"See I told you very petty." Jon said panting.

"I like you like this, panting."

"Shut up." Jon rolled his eyes. Robb kissed him, Jon didn't expect to feel that heat. He wanted more of him. Robb kissed his neck and he would've given anything to have not heard the sound of those familiar foot steps hitting the ground.

"R-robb it's father." Robb growled in annoyance.

"Why can't they leave us alone."

"It's just on of those nights I suppose." Robb stood up helping Jon off the floor. They gave each other one last kiss before they left out.

"Jon."

"Yeah Robb"

 

Robb pulled his most cherished ring from his finger. He put on a then silver chain and put it around Jon's neck.

"What's this for?"

"I just wanted to give you something... Something meaningful. You should know that you are and will always be mines and I yours so."

Jon was so touched. "Thank you love."

Robb had a tinge of blush a cross his face when Jon called him love back.

Nedd saw them and walked up to the boys. Jon hid his new gift in his shirt.

"Come on boys diner."

"Okay" They said they walked next to each other fingers slightly grazing against each other. Going unnoticed

 

 

 

 

 

 .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Freak

Robb was in It had been a week and a half since they'd shared a bed and it was driving Robb up a wall considering there was no other he'd been with. He had stop seeing other women and men since he knew Jon was all he'd wanted now.

"Robb." Said Theon

"Yes."

"I'm going to the brothel care to join?"

"No, you go on without me."

"Why have you been like this? So un fun and very celibate."

"I'm not celibate fool, I've just been with one person."

"Oh your going threw that whole only one person gives me what I want phase again huh. Who is the one person army this time?"

"No one of your concern."

"Stark!" Jon shouted

 

Jon came from around the corner and Robb swore on a thousand angels he looked ethereal.

"Theon I must go I need to talk to my brother."

"Fine, fine have a talk with the mongrel, but I'm not done with you just yet."

 

Robb went over to his brother with a smile that seemed more sultry than normal. His eyes screamed of desire and want. He needed Jon now or it would be never.

"Robb have I been missed?"

"Amongst other things, come to my room."

"Before supper?" Jon questioned with a joking smirk

"Yes before diner." Robb whispered

 

########################################################################################################################################

They went into Robbs room and Robb kissed Jon fiercely. Jon hadn't realized how much his absence in Robbs bed had effected him. Jon was not to long ago a virgin and so waiting a week or so didn't seem as long. Robb had been lost his virginity at 15 and so waiting seemed like ages when he was so used to having sex when he wanted it.

Robb pushed Jon against the wall as he got down on his knees and undid Jon's leather pants. Jon felt like he couldn't think straight. When he tried just for a moment he felt Robbs tongue lick him from underneath his length to the tip. His eyes widened and as Robb repeated this he closed his eyes tight as the feeling was too amazing. Soon Robbs mouth covered the head of his cock and his tongue circled around it.

"Aahh!" Jon moaned and Robb began sucking. Jon's hands made their way Robbs reddish brown hair. Robb bobbed his head on his cock and he could feel the slight tug on his hair. He sucked harder and went fast. He wanted Jon screaming and panting.

"Jon felt as though he would come any second. He had never felt something so good. Robb was relentless and throated Jon and this made Jon grip Robb's hair harder and he moaned louder which sounded more like shouts.

"R-robb! ugh Robb please, I'm g-going to"

Robb kept going even when Jon pleaded and Jon came seeing white. Jon felt weak while Robb swallowed his seeds and continued sucking on Jon which felt exhaustingly good. Robb stood up and kissed Jon who could taste his release on Robbs swollen lips.

 

They went over to the bed and Jon took his cloths off with quickness. He knew Robb must've been very hard at the moment seeking release of his own. Jon was on his stomach. Robb gave Jon's ass a smack giving him the notion to lift his ass up more, but the smack caused a moan to escape out of Jon that told Robb something else.

"You like a bit of pain don't you." He said as more of a statement than a question. He slickened up his length as he slid inside of Jon. Hot, tight heat that felt so good he wanted to scream. He moved slow inside Jon who was savoring the feeling of being filled by Robb. Robb stroked against that magical spot and Jon paused letting the pleasure wash over him.

"Fuck."

Robb grabbed onto his hips and began moving faster.

"Ughh harder-there!" Jon shouted when Robb again hit that special spot.

Robb began fucking him hard and Jon bit his lip as the feeling took him. Robb Smacked Jon ass unexpectedly but he knew Jon would like it.

"Gods that feels... again" Jon begged as Robb hit him again and he felt Jon's hole clinch. He came inside him and Jon followed that. They laid next to each other breathless.

"Your right about me."

"What do you mean Jon?"

"I like a bit of hurt when you fuck me."

Robb licked his lips pleased with Jon's honesty

"Good to here."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"That feels amazing... Keep g-going ahh!" Jon moaned as Robb fingered him. They were in a small closet big enough for them but it was snug. Robb slid inside him. It was over Jon found it hard to contain his moans. Robb wrapped his hand around Jon's length stroking it relentlessly.

"Ugh Fuck me Robb keep going. Gods! Ugh!" Jon was close. Robb covered his mouth fucking him harder. Robb slapped Jon thigh and Jon was losing it. He did it again harder and Jon's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Rob adored Jon's expression but this one made him cum. Jon orgasm along with Robb. They kissed. Jon kissed Robb down his neck and he got on his knees. Undoing his pants.

"We don't have time for it baby."

Jon put the tip in his mouth. Robb took a deep breath. Seeing Jon on his knees was enough for him drove him wild.

"Oh Jon" He moaned as he gripped Jons hair tight. He  moved his hips. Jon winced at the feeling. 

Robb begin pushing Jon down lower till he felt him in his throat. Jon's eyes were tight and Robb felt like he couldn't breath.  "Fuck." Jon wanted to move his head but Robbs grip on his hair was very hard.

Jon pushed his hand away but he continued and Robb soon came breathing hard.

 

Jon got off his knees and kissed Robb.

"We should do this again Snow." Robb said sarcastically. Jon opened the closet and walked out Robb smiled.

#########################################################################################################################################

Jon was about to head to the stables when he was stopped by Theon.

"Please answer me this mutt?"

Jon rolled his eyes.

""What do you want?"

"Why have you been spending so much time with dear old Robb?"

"Hmm probably because were brothers." Jon said flatly turning his back to Theon and walking away.

"Will you start warming his bed then?" Theon said knowing it stop Jon in his tracks. 

 

_Does he know?_

 

"Do you know the accusations of what your saying?"

"I very well know as well as you. It wouldn't shock me. I hear bastards are easy bed warmers."

"So let me see here... If I spend time with my blood brother I'm fucking him, but you spend time with him even threw the nights your still a friend? How does that work?"

Theon was shocked at Jon's snappy remark. Jon walked away with a smile on his face. Normally Theon made Jon act without thinking but he knew getting mad would make him look suspicious. Turning the tables on Theon was good he bested him yet.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2@

Jon was taking a walk and all he could think about was what he said to Theon... What if I'm right and they at some point were together?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments-COMMENTS! lol no but they really help me out so please let me know what you think want-desire:)


	10. Envy

_Please stop staring at me Robb._ Jon said with his eyes. Robb smirked leaning forward making it obvious he was looking at his brother. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Jon can you pass me the bread?" Robb said. Jon could sit at the table today because his cruel lover personally requested it. Jon passed the bread basket and when Robb grabbed it he grazed his index finger down Jon's and it sent an electric charge down Jon's spine. He let go of the basket. Robb smiled knowing his brother felt what he had felt.

 

Jon bit his lower lip. Theon saw but rolled his eyes because Jon wasn't good enough for Robb. He was good enough for Robb not Jon the Halfling Stark.

 

Jon had decided that two could play at that game. He took his lush curls out of the bun he had worn and ran his hand threw his hair. Robb felt hypnotized. Jon was truly beautiful. Jon removed his jacket revealing his black loose shirt that was open to his collar. Jon licked his lips looking into Robbs eyes for a moment. Jon excused himself from the table. Then so did Robb. Robb walked forward up the stairs as Jon walked backwards looking into his eyes.

 

 

"Your teasing me Jon, and I don't like to be teased." His voice husky and thick with curiosity and want.

"Oh I think you do like to be teased." They were on Jon's side of the castle now. Where his room was. Jon removed his shirt tossing it to the floor. Robb picked it up inhaling the sent of Jon on it.

Jon undid his pants taking them off along with his boots. Robb walked faster. Jon opened his door and closed it before Robb could go inside. Robb knocked on the door hard.

"I told you I didn't like teasing love, open up." Robb was more turned on by this cruel tease than he'd been with someone having sex with him. Truth be told he did hate teasing, he liked getting to the point. yet with Jon teasing was more than expectable, but it made him feel a level of desire that almost dehydrated him.

 

Robb was suddenly able to open the door, he went inside then locked the door. When he turned around Jon was naked laying on soft furs. Robb felt his mind blanken and his heart race.

 

 

_I_ _'ve never felt this way about anyone... What are you doing to me Jon?_

"Jon..." Robb said voice low

"Robb"

"Yes?"

"Take off your jacket." Robb took off his jacket completely mesmerized by Jon. "Now take off your shirt, then your pants." Robb did it slowly and tantalizingly. keeping his eyes on Jon.

"Now come and get me Robb." Jon said sitting up more. Robb didn't have to think twice. He crawled between his legs and took his lips. Deepening the kiss with his sensual tongue. It was history then...

##########################################################################################################################################

It was later on and Robbs head lay on Jon's lap. He was eating a bright red apple- _his favorite_

"Something on your mind brother?"

"Yes well, can I ask you something?"

"Go on." Robb said nonchalant

 

"Have you and..."

"And?"

"Theon ever?"

Robb turned around sitting up.

"I already know what your going to say and no. I've never touched him and vice versa. I have taste come on now."

Jon smiled

"Why'd you ask? Or shall I say what has he said to you?"

"He implied that I had feelings for you, and when I said that about him he got upset so I thought... you know."

 

"Well i'm glad I can dispel that silly thought."

"It wasn't a silly thought I mean you two are always together." jon said defensive

"Look I'm not saying what you said was stupid it's just you even thinking it was well... It shows how well read you are."

"You arrogant prick, I know I'm 'well read' like your high born ass but I'm not dumb."

 

Robb was shocked at Jon's answer.

"Why are you getting mad?"

"Because your sitting here calling me not well read for something I thought!"

"Well forgive me, but you can't even read I gave you a pass!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Stop yelling!"

"No-get out!"

 

Robb grabbed Jon's wrist pulling him to his lips. Jon bit Robbs lip making it bleed.

"Ah fuck!" Robb shouted and something about it _turned him on strangely enough._ Jon looked confused for a second.

"I'm sorry Jon."

"It's fine but your not better than me we're equals-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, I want you." He grabbed Jon's thigh pulling him toward him. He growled as he looked very dominating.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Of course." He said as his teeth grazed Jon's thigh. Jon moaned lightly.

"Than hurt me good." Jon breathed out

 

 

 

 

If they only knew Theon had his noisy ear to the door. He left angry and when he was on the other side of the castle he went to Catelyn.

"Lady Stark I'm worried about Robb."

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"I think Jon is... he seems to have strange feelings towards him."

"W-what do you mean?"

"He wants him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Never the less

Jon was in Robbs study sitting in Robbs chair at his desk. Robb was leaning against the desk looking down at Jon. It was talk about funny childhood memories and the silly things they'd get themselves into.

"Your beautiful when you laugh you know that Jon."

"Don't complement me just to have me in your bed tonight."

"You've already been to my bed." Robb said confused

"I said tonight." A smirk came to Robbs face.

"Your trying to torture me for complementing you."

"I would never your grace."

"Sarcastic son of bitch." Robb shook his head smiling.

 

Suddenly the doors opened without warning or regard. The boys turned to the door. In walked in Catelyn wearing a disgusted expression.

 _Trouble_ Jon thought sensing danger ahead.

"Robb I need to speak with you... Alone!"

"Mother anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Jon."

"Not this."

Robb shook his head and went out the door with his mother. Jon shriveled up inside. _What could she be saying about me now? It's always something with her._

 

 

"Jon's being accused of what?" He said angry and shocked all at once.

"It has been brought to my attention that Jon has unrequited feelings for you that would be frowned upon if brought to light."

"Then bring them to light, there is nothing. If you accuse him then accuse me as well. Most of the time I go to Jon for company-he is my brother!" Robbs tone rose with each passing word he'd find who did this.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Or what?" He challenged her. "These accusation are at best from someone with a twisted mindset. Trying to slander my brothers name! And how dare you let them, father will hear about this."

 

"I will hear about what?" His father said interrupting the conversation.

"Father mother is allowing someone to accuse Jon of wanting me in away less than desired. She said he had unrequited feelings."

Nedds face looked purely annoyed

"Catelyn I told you to ignore who ever told you that, and yet you went against me. Why must you help our enemies put a wedge between my sons."

Catelyn sighed "I believe these accusations to hold some truth."

"Because you'd think the worst of my child?"

"Darling no I... I"

"I will hear no more of this."

 

Robb and Nedd walked away. When Robb went back to the study he slammed the door loud so Catelyn could get the full view of his anger.

"I can't believe her." He said slamming his hand down on the table. Jon got up and locked the door. He walked up to Robb pushing him against the table.

"Look I heard everything and I'm alright. Everything she said was a lie. We both know different. You love me and I you." Robb took a deep breath calming down as he looked into Jons eyes. Robb pulled Jon into a kiss. Jon wrapped his arms around Robbs neck as Robb embraced him holding onto his waist.

 

_Their not gonna get us..._

_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#####################@@@@@@@@@@@@_

 

Theon was pissed that Lord Stark pushed aside what he told Lady Stark. He didn't even consider it. His envy was a bottomless pit. He sat in his anger, stuck in a stupor. He wanted what he knew Jon had _Robb_

Yet he had a feeling his goal was impossible, but if he couldn't be believed by Lord Stark he'd show him.

 

 

 

 

Robb and Jon were training having their usual match against each other. It was night fall though. It's not like it was uncommon for them to have a spat at night. The castle slept and Lord Stark and Lady Stark had taken leave to visit Lady Stark sister. They were alone with each other. _Finally_

Robb paused and he walked slowly toward Jon.

"You look very handsome under the moons eyes."

Jon was always taken back at his brothers forward compliments.

"And yourself Stark."

 

Theon had defiantly instructed lord Stark to go to the courtyard to catch infidels. Theon had lied to Robb and Jon telling them that Lord and Lsdy Stark went to visit her sister, but it was only Lady Stark who went. Not Nedd.

Nedd walked out keeping quit. He saw Jon and Robb and felt confused, but he watched none the less. This clearly was plotted by whoever told Lady Stark that Jon had eyes for his half brother. 

_None the less he watched and listened._

 

 

"No, you know better than to call me Stark when we're alone."

"Oh I know better? Did you teach me that?" Jon said with his endless sarcasm. Robb walked up to Jon toe to toe.

 

"I want to kiss you so badly Jon." Robb whispered

"We're being watched by father."

"I know I read your eyes when I put down my sword."

"I heard his foot steps."

"I hate hiding Jon."

"We have to-for now."

 

Jon walked back picking up his sword and so did Robb. They restarted their battle. Lord Stark was pleased to see nothing of a scandals nature occurred. They finished their match and went to their rooms. Jon dropped Robb of at his room. they didn't however notice Lord Starks presence.

"Good night Jon I love you." Robb said staring into Jons eyes.

"I love you dearly Robb."

 

Even though Nedd was told it was Jon who had eyes for Robb he felt as though it was more from Robb. The way Robb looked at Jon was how a women could only wish her husband look at her.

Robb ran a hand threw Jons lush black curls. They wanted so badly to kiss but they knew they couldn't. They parted and Nedd was for the most part satisfied, but the way Robb looked at Jon wasn't any kind of look. It intel fascination and passion. That worried him.

 

 

 

 

The next morning when Robb woke up he saw his father at the end of his bed.

"Father?"

"Hello Robb, are you well?"

"Of course and yourself?" He asked stretching his limbs."

"Good, I wanted you to meet someone today."

"Let me guess an old friend of yours?"

"No a girl. She's a lady."

Robbs anger began to boil.

 

"I won't be with her."

"I wouldn't impose that but befriend her family and our own have business together."

"Fine, but I will only be friend her."

 

 

 

 

"I know he's up to something Jon."

"He clearly is, just make sure you only be friend her, though I'm sure it's hard to not fall for someone like you Robb."

"Your sweet." He crawled on the bed and kissed jons lips.

"Mine." Robb said Possessively

"Yours. All yours." Jon said giving himself to Robb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. I Will Always Love You

Robb couldn't believe he had to meet this girl who he knew his father wanted him to like. He hated how marriage was always pushed on him by his parents. When he saw the girls he admitted to himself that she was _beautiful._ Robb walked over to her wearing his dashing smile. Jon was just about to leave out when he saw Robb walk up to the girl.

"Pretty, very pretty you are miss." Robb said making the girl blush

"Thank you your grace, though I'm sure your just being sweet."

"I'm always sweet."

"As I'm sure you are to many." She said and Robb felt as though her words in told something else. He couldn't deny she _intrigued_ him. Jon scoffed at the two. Robb was his to mock, his to compliment and his alone. Why was Robb flirting with this high born girl?

"Your name miss."

"Talisa."

Robb smiled. She was different from other women, less extravagant with an air of something that made Robb want to know more.

"Shall we." He said holding his hand out she didn't grab his hand. She walked past him looking back at him with playful eyes. "Are you coming your grace?" Robb smirked. Her sassiness was defiantly a charm. 

 

 

Jon felt a pang of jealousy and anger at Robb for even remotely being interested in her. He bit his lip in frustration as he walked away.

##########################################################################################################################################

Robb and Talisa walked outside next to each other. It was so strange, he'd never been able to talk to a women and enjoy himself without feeling like they wanted something. He didn't have that feeling around Talisa. She was humble and understanding. Robb paused when she left his side as he watched her. A man had falled to the ground and she went to his side.

He was an older man weak and in need of water. Robb went by their side.

"Sir do you need water?" She asked caringly.

"Yes miss, thank you miss." She gave to man water with herb in it.

"This should help you, keep it you'll need it."

Robb helped the man up and walked him to a chair.

"Thank you grace."

"Of course Lennard stay healthy." He smiled

 

He walked back over to Talisa.

"Your kind." Robb said with fascination.

"Why are you surprised? You are as well, though I was more impressed that you knew the mans name."

"Why is that impressive?" He said with curious eyes.

"Because your future Lord of Winterfell, how do you care to know the name of a simple shop keeper?"

"He may just be a shop keeper but he's a human being and he's very kind. I wanted to know his name because he was always kind to me as a boy when i'd roam the streets of Winterfell."

She smiled, she put her hand on his chest and stood on her toes. She kissed his cheek and Robb was shocked. she smiled leaving him.

"I'll see you tomorrow young King."

Robb touched his cheek feeling something he dare not admit out loud _attraction._

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Robb was back home and he went to the dinner table. He looked around but he couldn't see Jon in sight.

"Where's Jon?"

"He didn't come down for dinner, he didn't feel hungry." His father said. "Did you like her?"

Robb smiled "She was nice, very kind."

His father smiled inwardly.

 

 

Robb walked upstairs to Jon's room. He opened the door to see Jon leaning against his headboard fiddling with the ring Robb put on a chain and gave to him. His hair was wet and he was shirtless.

Robb took his jacket off walking over to the bed.

"God I hope your naked." Robb teased, but there was no response from his lover. Robb crawled next to Jon. "What's wrong?"

"You were flirting with her." Jon said voice low.

"No I wasn't I'd never do that. I'm with you."

"You seemed very interested in her."

"Look at me love, I said I'd befriend her. Nothing more I only have eyes for you."

Jon looked at him in disbelief.

 

Robb leaned into Jon and kissed his soft lips. "I'm not going to leave you, I'm in love with you Jon-I mean that." Jon nodded feeling slightly more reassured. They kissed this time Jon opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Robbs mouth. Jon took over the kiss as he sat on top of Robb with his hands around Robb's neck. Jon moaned when Robb bit his lower lip. They were eye to eye.

Jon undid Robb's pants and pulled out his length stroking him.

"Mmm Jon." He moaned. Jon put oil on Robb's length and slid on top of him. Robb's eye's showed his arousal. Jon kept his eyes on Robbs violet eyes and he rode him.

"Mines." Jon says showing Robb a more possessive side of himself.

"I'm yours Jon as you are mines."

Robb kissed Jons neck as he gripped his hair.

"Faster Jon." Robb said gasping for air as it became harder to control his breathing. Jon pushed Robb to his back and he rode him at a torturous slow way. Jon's hand were on Robb's chest.

"God's Jon!" Robb groaned louder squeezing Jon's hips to speed him up. This time Jon was in control, Jon began speeding up, but not enough for Rob to cum.

 

"Beg." Jon said

"Ah Jon your killing me, I won't beg I don't have to." Robb said being stubborn. Jon stopped moving entirely.

"Beg." Jon said licking Robbs lips

"Move." Robb commanded

Jon flicked his hips once and Robb was ready to pull his own hair out.

"Fuck, ugh please Jon please." Robb finally said giving in. Jon smirked moving his hips faster.

"Ahh R-robb!" Jon moaned and his face expression was enough to make a preacher weak.  They came hard Jon fell on top of Robb connecting their lips. They smiled against each others lips.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day Robb had assignments to complete so he couldn't spend time with Jon like he wanted but last night was amazing. He wasn't very focused because that's all he could think about.

"Robb why are you so distracted?"

"Mm nothing." He said in a day dream.

"You must really like her." His father said

"Talisa's nice but I don't like her in that way." He said making a face. Jon walked across the hallway and Robb's eyes watched him intently. jon glanced over at robb and smiled then walked away and Robb could swear on the old Gods and the new that Jon was going to be the death of him.

His father made a face when he noticed his sons reaction to Jon.

"Back to work." His father said.

 

 

 

 

Later that night when the house was asleep Jon went to Robb's study.

"I knew you were still up."

Robb smiled "I've been distracted today."

"Lord Stark will gut you slacker." He teased. Robb stood up closing the books for the night.

"Let's call it a night."

"Come to my room." He said wrapping his arms around Jons waist. Jon grabbed Robbs collar pulling him into a passionate kiss. They were instantly absorbed into each other. Jon wrapped his arms around Robbs neck.

"I love you so much Jon."

"And I you." Their words were filled with so much sentiment and they re-connected their lips. Jon felt dizzied by the kiss, so much that he didn't noticed _door open or their fathers foot steps._

 

"By the old gods what the hell are you two doing!" Their father said with fierce rage. They pulled away from each other holding each others hand.

"F-father we..." Robb said drifting off.

"We what?" His father questioned

"We're in love." Robb said bravely. Lord Stark was shocked at the confession.

 

"You can't be in love you brothers."

"But we are!" Jon said his heart beating fast.

"Excuse me."

"You heard us, I'm in love with Jon and he is with me. I don't want to marry a women."

"You don't have a choice."

 

"You have no right father!" Robb said angered

"It doesn't matter who you try to put me with I will always love Jon first." His father grabbed Robbs collar.

Jon tried to stop Eddard but he was smacked clean across his face. He fell to the floor and Robb went to his side.

"Jon I want you out, the two of you can't be trusted together so I'm going to separate you. Jon will go to the nights watch and you will be here and marry-a women."

Jon and Robbs faces were ghost white with shock. Eddard left slamming the door and they held each other for dear life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Snow

Robb and Jon held each other in silence as their thoughts swam with worry.

"You know I will always love you-and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it. No wall will separate us."

"I-I know I just hate that I have to leave you."

Robb kissed Jons forehead.

"I need you, I can't live without you." Jon said voice shaking.

"And you never will love."

 

###########################################################################################################

Robb was in the meeting room with just his father and Jon. The two boys sat beside each other.

"I... I'm going to give you two a chance to redeem yourselves. Promise me you will separate and I'll re-consider."

Robb shook his head.

 

"You know now father and there isn't a comfort I can give you. I'm in love with Jon."

"And I amd in love with Robb... always and forever."

Nedd slammed his hands on the table.

 

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a while now." Jon said

 

Their father shook his head.

"It's disgusting, I love you both but I will not stand for this."

"No matter what your decision ours will always be the same. We love each other and that's not changing." Robb said  he stood up and ran his hand threw Jons hair. Jon stood up looking into Robbs eyes. His fear eased.

 

In the door came Catalyn and she was shocked at the way the two boys looked at one another.

"Robb darling what's happening?"

"I-I'm in love for the first time in my life. And it's with Jon." Jon could feel his heart beating loud.

 

"Robb darling I-I don't believe this your making this up. Right? Your not in love with...him of all peop-" She fell silent when Robb pulled Jon into a deep kiss. Jon was shocked at his brothers boldness. Robb pulled away and looked at his parents.

All his father could do was sigh.

"Jon you'll be leaving in the morning for the nights watch, and Robb you will resume your preparations as the future Warden of the North."

"N-nedd you need to punish Jon he-"

"He what Cat? You do realize they are in l-love with each other don't you? That the two of them feel the same." Catalyn walked over to Jon and was about to slap him when Robb stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Mother don't you raise a hand to him unless you hit me as well."

"Robb how could you let him seduce you?"

"I pressed for us to be together, Jon didn't want to at first because he never wanted this to happen... But I couldn't let him go... No for a moment."

 

Jon put his hand on Robbs shoulder. Robb grabbed Jon's hand and they walked out. When they were walking Theon saw them holding hands.

"Stay with me this last night Robb."

Robb nodded feeling anger, defeat and sadness all at once. They needed to be with each other this one last time. They walked into Jon's room and he locked the door. He undid Robbs vest and ran his hands down Robbs shoulder.

"There's no point in feeling defeated. We've been caught and were not going to see each other for a while, but that doesn't mean we can't make tonight count. Besides-we know what we mean to each other."

"I know your right, but I can't bare the thought of not seeing you everyday."

"I know but we can't let this effect us we have to stay strong for each other."

 

Jon kissed Robb. Robb pulled him in close. Jon grabbed his collar and pulled him down to the ground. They removed their cloth's earnestly. They laid on top of white furs in front of the fire place which warmed their cold skin.

Robb kissed Jons neck, sucking on the skin teasing.

"Mmm Robb." Jon moaned Jon rolled on top on Robb and kissed down his body. His tongue teased his navel and worked his way down. Robb had a firm grip on Jon's hair.

"Ugh...Baby that feels amazing." Robb moaned eyes closed tight. He licked his lips as Jons cover the head of his length. Robbs breath was becoming heavier. He pulled Jon to his lips. Robb was back between Jons legs. He put his fingers in Jon's mouth as he sucked on them. Robb pulled them out and slid one finger inside Jon.

He added the second finger inside Jon. He curled his fingers upward and Jon moaned into Robbs mouth as they kissed. He kept the relentless pressure and Jon was losing it.

"Robb I-I won't last much longer if you keep that up."

"That's okay, I want you to, because this is only the first time tonight you'll feel like this. There will be many more love. If this is the last night I have you I'm going to make it count." He growled.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2@@@@

When morning came Jon was dressed and so was Robb. Jon walked to his horse and Robb behind him.

"Write me love."

"I will always."

"The time will pass."

"I know it will Robb. I'll keep a bit of you with me." He showed him the ring Robb gave him around his neck.

 

Robb smiled. They hugged for the last time.

"Robb."

"Jon."

Their voices were in whispers almost. Nedd walked over to the two and Catalyn stayed behind watching.

 

"I love you." Jon said smiling to fight back tears

"I love you more... Jon"

 

Nedd heard the two confess for the last time their love. For a small moment he regretted his decision but he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry t see you go jon."

Jon bowed and he tossed something to Robb when his father looked away.

Robb followed his father back to the castle and he saw Talisa there waiting.

 

"I'm sorry about your brothers leave."

"I am to. He will be greatly missed." He looked in his hands and it was Jon's only ring that he'd had all his life. Robb put it on his silver neck chain. He smiled to himself.

 

@@@@@@@#########@@@@@@@@##########

 

Night had fallen on that hard day and Robb had been angry the whole day. He growled. His mother noticed his behavior. Robb left the meeting room feeling bitter and suffocated. He went outside and he took in a deep breath. The wind was colder today like his heart.

"I'm so angry... I hate this. It's only been a few hours and I'm losing it. I just need a sign that-that I'll see you again..." He spoke out loud to himself.

 That's when he felt something very cold and wet fall on his hand. He looked up and saw snow falling. He smiled and his father came to his side.

"I no its hard but you will feel better son."

"I will be fine father your right." His father smiled

"What brought this upon?"

He chuckled looking up to the sky. "Because no matter how angry and empty I feel in Jons absence I will always love snow."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. I Never Knew Pain Like This...

_Smile... Keep your face straight and your mind agile... You'll be reunited Robb told himself. It had been six months since that day and I find each day only gets harder in my loves absence. I never knew I could feel pain like this..._

Robb had been very busy, but in those silent moments his thoughts ran to Jon. His heart belonged to him. He couldn't deny how much closer he'd gotten to Talisa in jons absence. They'd become closer. She was the only one he could feel relaxed around.

It was night and he was sitting on the terrace with her.

"You must really miss him." She said and Robb looked shocked.

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell since he left your a little more somber. I can tell you were close."

"We were."

"I'm sure he thinks of you often."

Robb smiled hugging her. "Thank you for your kindness Talisa."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Robb looked down at her with slight shock.

 

"Are you smitten?"

"No, but you are." He made a doubtful face.

"I don't think so."

"Why is it impossible for you to like me?"

"No anyone would feel for you but not me-" He was cut off when she pulled him into a kiss. The father walked by seeing the two and he was happy. Robb pulled away. He felt awful for that happening. Like he some how _betrayed Jon_

"I-I don't feel that way... I can't return those feelings."

"Why are you denying the way you feel for me? "

_Because of Jon, if I admit to this attraction to her then I betray the one I love..._

"I'm not I just don't feel the way you do. I need to go Talisa." Robb left his heart beating fast as he went to his room. "How could I... become close to someone other than you?"

#########################################################################################################################################

Jon was having a different hard time. The wildling girl had a thing for him. That both pissed him off and made him be glad he hadn't been attracted to women. _Or was he attracted to women? He didn't really know. He'd only ever been with Robb._

"Why are you always doing that at night?"

"Going what pest?"

"Oh a pest am I? Well you stare off into the sky like there's something looking back at you."

"Your not exactly entertaining."

"Oh yes of course not-women don't seem to entertain you Jon Snow."

Jon's face turned red.

"Be silent!"

 

"Oh my god am I right? You like men?"

"No!"

"Well have you ever been with a women?"

"Look who I've been with is none of your damn business."

"Are you a virgin?"

Jon sighed "Go to sleep."

"Your a strange one, is that why you joined the Nights Watch? To be around men?"

"No I was sent here."

"By?"

"My father."

"Why?"

"Because I... none of your business!"

 

"Don't be a pussy now brave man why were you sent here by your father?" She shouted

Jon didn't answer

"Aren't you mad at him? Shouldn't you be angry-speak up for once in your damn life Snow?"

"Because I was in love! Because I fell in love with"

"With who?" She said looking in his eyes. She swallowed hard feeling bad for Jon. Being sent away for having feeling that were natural. Yet something about his love must've been forbidden.

 

"I thought Lord Stark was kind?"

"Kind, but never tolerant. Now go to sleep." He said voice raspy. He fiddled with the ring Robb had given him. She noticed but she didn't speak of it.

"Alright sleep I will for now."

"Good."

 

 

 

When he had fallen asleep she leaned over him and attempted looking at the ring.

"Don't touch me." He said eyes closed. She sighed angrily turning back around. She couldn't help but think though... _Poor Snow_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Untouched

Jon couldn't write to Robb now in his current situation... Though he wished he could. He didn't even feel like continuing on sometimes. Dying seemed better but then he couldn't see Robb. He let his thoughts think of the good times they had. Which was hard with Yigitte around who never seemed to give him peace.

"So who gave you the necklace lover boy?"

"My brother did before I left."

"Hm... Wow I guess it was the least he could've done."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did he even fight for you when your father sent you away?"

"Aye he did. He was by my side every step of the way."

 

"That's pretty decent since your half brothers."

"I was lucky."

She shrugged.

"So who was your first pretty boy?"

"Stop asking things like that, why do you care?"

"Just curious you seem so-untouched. So pure. Very boyish, you need a women to make you a man."

"No, I don't. "

"So you don't want a women."

"No-I mean, look I'm in the Nights Watch and that's not allowed."

 

 

"Why make an oath and give up something as natural as sex?"

...

"Lets rest here for the night."

"Fine."

Jon sighed looking up at the sky.

 

 

 _Robb... I miss you dearly. Be safe and only die by my side, live with me in your thoughts as I do of you. Never fall in love with another. Stay true, stay mine as I am yours. These fears lay on my heart._ That was the last thing stated in his last letter to Robb that he had gotten no reply from.

"You miss who ever you were in love with?"

"Yes."

"Do they miss you?"

"Of course."

"How can you know that? You've been gone for six months. Feelings change."

Jon swallowed. he let his guard down and she snatched the ring off his neck. He chased her. "Get back here!"

 She read the ring which was Robbs name. _Robb Stark_

 

"Tell me Jon Snow, when your brother gave you this ring were you on your knees for em?" Jon grabbed her and slammed her against a stone.

"Give that back now"

"Oh angry he must've been really good in bed." She teased him. She gave it to him and he put it back around his neck.

 

"Why do you keep pestering me about this ring?"

"You were fucking your brother, that's why your father sent you away. You had unnatural feelings for your brother."

"No I didn't. Nothing about my life is any business to the likes of you."

"I'm sure he's running off with plenty of pussy and whatever else he likes now that your out the way."

 

_She's only trying to get a reaction into you don't feed into it._

"And if he is I hope he's happy."

She made a face "Your good at hiding your feelings, I wonder how long you hid your feelings for your brother until you were caught."

"Shut up."

 

Jon tide her to a tree and walked away to some where quiet while he threw up. The thought of Robb with anyone else other than him made him sick and bitter. _Talisa_ he thought. She was there and he could tell she liked him. What if she makes a pass at him? What if she... No I trust Robb he loves me. He held onto the ring.

 _I love you... Jon"_ He remember his brothers last words to him. He smiled. "I know you belong to me still as I to you..."

#########################################################################################################################################

News of Nedd Starks death had just hit Winterfell. Robb had to lead now. Now he had struck a war with Kingslanding. The Lanisters were marked as enemies now. He was gearing up for his first war. It terrified him.

_Jon... What would your words be to me love? Are you proud of my decision to fight? Or have you been too busy to answer my letter._

_To: Jon Snow_

_My love keep me in your thoughts. Do you pray to the Gods for your return to me? I do. Stay strong my love we will be together again. I know it._

He sighed remembering.

"Were ready your grace."

"Aye let's head out." he grabbed his helmet and walked out the door.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Shut it women! There's nothing to tell."

A bird came and a letter was sent.

_To: Jon Snow_

_From: Lord Commander of the Nights watch_

_Your brother hows now entered a war after your fathers murder. He is heading for his first battle and seeks to separate from the union to the seven kingdoms and make Winterfell it's own kingdom._

_2@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2_

My...brother you are strong.... I wish I was with you. King of the North huh? He thought.

"King of the North? Won't that mean he needs a queen soon?"

 _Fuck_ Jon thought he'd forgotten all kings require a queen for an heir.

"He might... Or he'd make our younger brother the next heir."

"Or so you hope."

She took her cloths off and Jon had just noticed when he looked up.

"What the hell?" He said shocked

"I have to bath. You want me to be dirty?"

 

He sighed looking away.

"Look at me, have you even seen a women naked?"

"That's for me to know and for you to-" She jumped on top of him. He swallowed hard.

"Does this do anything for you? Do you want to touch?"

"No!"

"No to which question?"

 

He flipped her over and was on top her.

"Oh are you a big strong man now Snow?" he got up and looked away from her.

"So tell me something."

"Absolutely not."

She laughed "Your funny when you run Snow."

 

 

 

 

It was later on and he was up watching Yigritte making sure she didn't run.

"So tell me... wereyou even mad your father died?"

"Of course, we may have felt differently about my feelings but he was always good to me."

"Wow your noble-or stupid."

"Are you scared your brother will die?"

"No, he can't die... he's too stubborn to allow it."

"When you talk about him you smile."

"Well I have only good memories of that pain in the ass."

 

She laughed

#########################################################################################################################################

Robb won his first battle. He was more than tired. Yet adrenaline ran threw him as it did his men. He went to his tent to write to the NightsWatch of the victory. he smiled when he thought of how happy Jon would be at his victory.

Talisa came in with wine.

"I've treated the fallen men."

"Thank you dearly Talisa."

She smiled "Your first battle king."

"Hm let's pray I when all of them."

"You shall, but I here there is news or a proposal of your marriage to another."

He sighed "Let's not talk of that tonight it was only a suggestion."

"Wedding proposals never are suggestions."

_Jon give me strength_

 

She sat down next to him. He looked at her. "Your beautiful Talisa."

"Thank you your grace."

He smiled but regretted his words _Jon wouldn't have liked that..._

_3#########################################################################################################################################_

"Words been sent of your Kingly brothers victory."

"I couldn't be happier."

"And there's been word of a union between him and Walder Frey's daughter."

Jon swallowed hard.

"Really?"

"Aye... Now can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes."

"How does it feel to hear that the one you love will be anothers?" She said with honest concern for Jon.

He gave up in that moment of hiding... He needed to tell someone.

"It hurts... Because I love him dearly." He closed his eyes letting the bitter sting set in. _Marry no one for love as you are mines, never marry for love Robb. I"d rather die than see that ever happen._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Dangerous Love

"I don't want to marry the Frey girl Talisa." He breathed heavy.

"I don't want you to marry the Frey girl either."

Robb pulled Talisa close to his lips and kissed her. They attacked each others mouth. Cloth's falling to the floor and hot bodies against each other.

_Jon my love forgive me, I have fallen for another..._

_#######################################################################################################################################3#_

Jon was walking and he suddenly had pain strike his heart. He stopped and Yigritte went by his side.

"Jon what's wrong."

Jon untied her. "Go I... I don't want to hold you captive anymore Yigritte. Go before they catch you."

"I'm not leaving you, what's wrong?"

"I'll be fine. Run!"

She kissed him and ran. Jon gave up on whatever his mission was. He fell to the ground.

_Robb my love are you well, please be safe_

_########################################################################################################################################3_

Months had passed and Jon was now back at the Nights Watch. He was constantly in a worried and stressed mindset.

"Jon your looking a bit peaky." Sam said

Jon sighed "I'm worried about my brother."

"Oh I am to did you here he's no longer marrying the Frey girl."

"What?" Jon said shocked but rejoiced inwardly.

"He's marrying the girl he fell in love with Talisa. He's going against the grain."

 

Jon couldn't help his innate reaction. He fainted.

 _Betrayer..._ Was the last thought that ran threw his mind.

 

 

 

 

Jon woke up an hour later with Sam standing over him.

"What an awful fright you've caused us. The commander wants to speak with you."

Jon rose from his bed, his hair sweated out. he went to the commanders office.

 

 

"Hello Jon."

"Sorry about earlier I don't know what happened."

"That is alright, but I'm going to send you to Robb to ask him for aid."

"Really, are you sure because I-"

"Go Jon, we need help."

"Yes Lord Commander."

 

 

And with that jon prepared his leave. He was going alone and he was excited but bitter to see the man he'd loved for so long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Lies

Jon couldn't believe his eyes when he was close to the Frey's castle. He felt something very off though. He looked into one of the windows and saw Talisa get stabbed. his eyes wide he saw Robb had been shot with arrows. Jon went inside the window and shot arrows in the men who shot Talisa and Robb.

"What is going on now?" Walder frey said

Robb fell to the ground and Jon attacked as a one man army along side Robbs last few standing men. Someone was headed to finish Robb off and Jon stopped him. He was fierce. Fire and passion in his eyes. Catalyn was shocked at his fierceness.

Jon was shot with an arrow in his back but that didn't stop him from killing the man who did. Jon walked up to Walder Frey

"Y-you have pissed of the wrong man today Frey." He breathed

"He d-din't k-keep his promise. He h-had to pay!" He stuttered

Jon slit his throat and he fell to the floor.

 

Exhaustion came and he was bleeding out.

"J-jon..." He heard Robbs voice in the silence of the room. The gaurds of Robb and Catalyn watched.

"Robb!" Jon struggled to get up, but he crawled toward Robb who crawled for him.

Jon grabbed His hand.

 

"Why are you here?"

"For you Robb, I... Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine I suppose... Talisa!" Robb said shocked. Body coursing with pain.

 

Jon brought his will and stood up staggering over to Talisa. Always staying noble he picked her up off the ground. He carried her out of the damned castle.

#########################################################################################################################################

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Cover My Eyes

Two days had passed and night had fallen upon them. Robb was in his tent after checking on Talisa's condition. He sat down and took in a deep breath as pain had washed threw him from his injuries. He hadn't spoken to Jon once. Jon was occupied helping everyone else. He'd even checked on Talisa or so was told to him by the healers. While he was deep into thought Jon walked into his tent.

Robb stood up eyes bright at the sight of Jon. Jon walked forward to Robb and bowed. Robb went over to him.

"Don't bow to me Jon."

"You are a king now. No longer just a Lord, since I'm a man of the Nights Watch it's only proper I bow."

"Why so formal, you are my brother my..."

 

"Can I speak freely, can I speak as not just your brother... But has a scorned lover."

"J-jon I never meant to hurt you-"

"I waited for you!" Jon shouted "I loved every step of the way, all I ever asked was that your heart stayed mine... But you give it away to another." His voice had gone raspy.

"Jon wouldn't you have rathered I married for love than just for a fucking agreement!"

 

"I would've rather you been mesirable and marry for an agreement than to give your heart to another!" Tears sprung from Jons eyes that he couldn't fight any longer.

"Don't you know I have loved you always Jon, I didn't expect to fall in love with Talisa but when I did I made my decision."

He held Jons face close to his.

"Your decision never included me. So what you loved me for the time we were together then you let go when I'm gone! I wanted you I got sent away for you and I never regretted a moment of it until now."

"Jon listen to me."

"No, you've made your decision. From here on out you are just the king and I am a man of the nights watch. As far as I can see we are only brothers by blood."

 "Don't you dare separate us like that I love you Jon that has never changed."

"Then who do you love Robb? Hm? Me or her?"

"I love you both, but Talisa is my wife and I am in love with her."

Jon froze. Those words were dreadful to here.

 

"Well... I hope you are happy together Stark... If you wanted to know my reason for even coming, i'm here because the Nights Watch has requested for aid of more men."

"J-jon come on now love-"

"Don't you dare call me that. that means nothing to me now."

"Jon please don't do this."

"What did you expect? For me to rejoice... You were the first person I have ever been in love with... You were my first-my only one. And to hear from your own lips that you love another kills me. Had things had been on the other foot you would feel the same Robb. Tell me one thing tough."

"What?"

"Tell me Jon had been waiting so long for.you don't feel the same. Do you really feel nothing but brotherhood towards me."

"Yes" He said looking at the floor

 

"Bullshit you don't, your an awful liar Robb."

"I don't, besides the Gods would've never approved of our union. Our love was forbidden."

Jon wrapped his hands around the nape of Robbs head.

"It was forbidden but that never stopped us. besides... I don't believe in the Old Gods or the New anymore. if they don't approve of the way I feel then I have no words of thanks towards them."

"Jon..."

 

Jon closed the space between them connecting their lips. it was all too familiar to them both. The very thing that Jon had waited so long for. Robb pulled away. he swallowed trying to deny the feeling. Jon pulled him to him kissing him more passionately. Jon slid his tongue into Robbs mouth. Massaging it against the others.

Robb took over the kiss. Memories of past kisses haunted this one. After having not seen each other in ages. Robb wrapped a hand around Jons waist whiled the other tangled in his hair.

"Mm." Jon moaned softly against robs lips. Jon pulled away and Robb already missed his lips. They breathed deeply.

"And you said you feel nothing?"

Catalyn came in and jon had moved away in time enough before she saw the two.

"Oh Jon... Robb Talisa's awake." She said watching her son. Robb walked away from Jon and left the tent.

 

Catalyn wanted to say a whole lot to him, but he had saved her son and Talisa. She knew the only way to show she was thankful was to leave him.

 

 

 

 

"Talisa darling your alright."

"Of course my love... I am sorry-I-I lost the baby."

"No they murdered our child and have paid dearly. Thanks to Jon."

"Where is your brother I'd like to thank him."

 

Jon walked inside Talisa's tent. Dread crossed Robb. Jon kneelt by her side.

"I owe you my life Jon."

"No you don't. I'd be a coward of a man to have seen such a sight and have not helped. Especially the wife of my beloved brother." Robb looked intently at jon listening to the undwerline meaning of the word _beloved_

 

"Still I am grateful. He's lucky to have you."

"That's what I keep trying to tell em." He smiled "I'm sure I've helped and caused enough trouble here though. I'll have to leave soon."

"Stay, we must thank you."

"I need no thanks, I am a man of the Nights Watch. My job is to protect."

He stood up about to leave the tent when he saw Robb kiss her his stomach turned.

 

Robb headed out with Jon.

"That was slightly good of you and bitter of you."

"Hm bitter-yes. You've done that at your own hands though. You can't deny you still feel the same for me."

"Those are old feelings Jon... Memories, but I will always love you."

Jon chuckled "You don't know how much you've hurt me Robb."

"I wish I never did hurt you. Your happiness means the world to me."

"I know no happiness... I have only ever known you as that and I don't have you."

"Please stay Jon"

"No, once you've made your decision I'll leave, but here." He snatched the necklace with Robbs ring off his own neck. Robb was more than shocked.

 

Jon put it in his hand.

"This doesn't belong to me anymore. It's just an old feeling..." Robb could see the hurt in Jon's dark eyes. Jon turned away and walked off.

 

_I'd rather die than live without him... I'd rather die than see his heart in anothers hands, I hope death comes for me on swift wings. I have nothing here anymore..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Talking To the Moon

Jon was by the river. It was cold but he didn't care. He was sitting by himself talking to the moon.

"What can I do? What should I do? I'm sorry I loved him so... But can a man help what he feels"

Ghost walked next to him.

"I'm alone in this world-yes I have my brothers of the nights watch but my love..."

 

He took his cloak and fur off including his shoes. He threw them aside. He got in the river.

_Your all I had..._

 

Ghost whimper. Jon looked back at him. Jon sank down into the river. Ghost ran back to Robbs camp.

####################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###########@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##############

Robb woke up in a sweat. Ghost walked into the room. He barked and Robb got out of bed and put on some cloth's. He ran to Jon's tent and he was gone. He ran to where he thought he'd be, but then ghost ran in front of him. He followed him. He saw Jon's cloth's but no Jon.

_Please, please, be alive-be strong_

He got in the water looking for him. _Where are you love?_

 He searched and he searched all night. Then he saw him...

 

_Is he... Dead..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Thank U Very Much

I'm sorry I never out it out there that the story has ended, and I know it's a very sad and bitter ending but that is how I feel it should end. There are no more words to say. So this now has ended, thanks again. Question, comment, like and subscribe plus working on and new Robb and Jon fic. So stay tuned


End file.
